Strawberry Syrup
by tiffyhatake
Summary: An absolutly sweet one-shot about Iruka's delicious body and Gai's own strawberry flavored rival. Don't understand? You will. KakaIru


Strawberry Syrup

**Strawberry Syrup**

_**Disclaimer:**_** TiffyHatake does not own the Naruto series or any of its characters.**

Iruka and Kakashi were standing outside, the warm spring air unmoving as children ran past them, oblivious to the two men having some sort of argument.

"Kakashi don't be mad at me." Iruka whispered "I said I'll buy more." Kakashi didn't reply back.

"Kakashi?" Iruka whispered frowning. Iruka had no clue what he did last night would have upset Kakashi so much. The two made it to the convenience store in silence; except for of course Iruka's constant begging for forgiveness.

"Kakashi just say something."

Still no answer from the ex-ANBU. Iruka sighed and picked up a clay colored basket. Last night Kakashi had ticked off Iruka so Iruka tied him up and poured strawberry syrup all over him.

Iruka didn't think it would have made Kakashi angry especially after he licked up all of the syrup.

Then he rode Kakashi as best as he could with out passing out from the pleasure. Iruka sighed and went to the isle that held the flavored syrup.

Kakashi followed silently. Iruka started wandering what was wrong with Kakashi. All Iruka had done was have sex with him. If he was mad at him for that he could just kiss Iruka's ass….well Iruka didn't really mind him doing that either way but whatever.

"Gah! Watch out!"

Gai crashed into Kakashi and really shouldn't have opened his mouth. This is because as he fell, he accidentally ended up clasping it onto one of Kakashi's pale arms which was bare do to Kakashi not wearing his Jounin vest showing off his pale muscles.

"You know my eternal rival you taste like strawberries." Gai stated mater-of-fact.

"…."

Gai just nodded and got off of Kakashi.

"Well then my youthful strawberry-flavored rival I must be leaving." Iruka did his best to muffle his laughter.

"Okay youthful-strawberry-flavored-lover of mine lets go home." Kakashi just shook his head and followed Iruka.

!

Iruka was grading papers when Kakashi walked into the room.

"Hello, love." Iruka looked up and smiled at his lover. Kakashi still didn't say anything. The two of them sat in silence before Iruka stood up and moved behind Kakashi. Iruka started rubbing Kakashi's shoulders.

"What's wrong Kakashi? You haven't said two words to me all day." Iruka couldn't deny that he was worried. "Did I do something to offend you?" Kakashi was surprised when Iruka moved behind him and started rubbing his shoulders. Iruka knew just were to rub to make Kakashi relax.

A wave of guilt flooded Kakashi when he heard the insecurity in Iruka's voice.

"No Iruka you haven't done anything to offend me."

"Well then what's wrong?" Iruka mumbled

"I talked to Lady Tsunade I have a long mission coming up." Iruka stopped for a moment before rubbing Kakashi's shoulders again. He hated it when Kakashi had long missions. He always worried that Kakashi wouldn't make it back. The night's seemed so much longer then too.

"How long?"

"A year if I'm lucky." Iruka didn't say anything. Kakashi turned around to face Iruka.

"I'm sorry." The Jounin mumbled.

"No it's not your fault, I know I can't keep you all to myself, you're one of the village's best ninja." Iruka put on a brave smile. "When must you leave?"

"In the morning." Iruka nodded

"One more night with me..." Iruka mumbled looking off into space.

Kakashi lifted Iruka over the couch so Iruka could sit in his lap. He knew the Chunin was upset and scared and Kakashi couldn't blame him for being that way. Iruka had been alone most of his life. His parents were killed during the nine-tail's attack. Iruka saw his loved ones come home hurt because they were ninja's probably thousands of times.

What would happen to Iruka if Kakashi dies? Iruka kissed Kakashi and Kakashi was able to feel the need Iruka had. The two made there way to the bed Kakashi gently laid Iruka on the pillows. Climbing over Iruka he removed both of their clothes. Tenderness visible in his grey blue eyes.

"I don't think either of us will get sleep tonight." Kakashi whispered huskily in Iruka's ear.

"I don't mind." Iruka moaned when Kakashi took one of Iruka's nipples in his mouth. Kakashi torched it with his mouth until both of them were pert and standing at attention. Kakashi moved down marking a path down Iruka's stomach.

Iruka squirmed looking at Kakashi with half lidded pleading eyes.

"Iruka..." Kakashi mumbled looking up at his tanned lover "…what do you want me to do?'

"Take me Kakashi, do as much as you like." Iruka gave a brave smile. Kakashi's heart thumped until the it was possible for it to explode. No matter how long the two ninja's stayed together his heart still quickened unnaturally when he saw Iruka.

Kakashi leaned over to blow on Iruka's erection. Iruka gasped and bit his lip lightly.

"You may have to call in tomorrow."

"I don't care." Iruka moaned out when Kakashi teasingly licked the head of Iruka's member.

"Don't tease me Kakashi!" Iruka whined as he fisted the covers on the bed. Kakashi took the full erection in his mouth swallowing it until the length hit the back of his throat.

Iruka gave a low moan. Doing his best not to buck into that warm mouth.

"'Kashi!" Kakashi could feel his cock twitch at Iruka's moans and pants Kakashi bobbed as quickly as he could, fucking his throat with the dolphin's hard on.

Kakashi hummed and Iruka threw his head back in a silent scream. Iruka didn't notice the fingers until two of them were deep inside of him. Kakashi knew exactly how to work his tanned lover. "Ka-Kakashi I-I can't last." Kakashi bit lightly on Iruka's leaking cock and Iruka came hard bucking in Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi swallowed all of the salty liquid like a thirsty man with water.

"Sorry." Iruka panted doing his best to catch his breath. Kakashi only smiled and sat up. He kissed Iruka long and hard letting his lover taste himself.

"Are you ready?" Kakashi rubbed his fingers against Iruka's sweet spot until Iruka's solder was ready to go again.

"Yes un…Yes I'm ready."

"How do you want it?"

"As hard as I can get it." Iruka moaned and Kakashi smirked at his flustered lover.

"Mmm…as you wish." Kakashi removed his fingers and quickly placed his bigger being next to Iruka's opening.

One quick snap of his hips and he was inside of Iruka's hot, tight body.

"Iruka threw his head back and screamed has Kakashi hit his sweet spot dead on. Kakashi didn't give Iruka any time to adjust he just kept pounding into that nice body. Watching as Iruka moaned and screamed his name.

Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi and held on tight. He moaned when he met the thrusts. There lips met in a sloppy kisses and Kakashi wrapped his hand around Iruka's leaking member. Iruka could feel the tightening of an orgasm. "Kashi… close." He groaned out.

"Damn Iruka you're so tight." Kakashi was close as well but he wanted Iruka to cum first. Their speed increased to desperate and Iruka dug his finger nails into Kakashi's back, leaving small quarter moon shapes. Iruka spasmed and bucked one last time before throwing his head back and cumming.

Ribbons of white cum shot over their stomachs. At feeling Iruka grow even tighter around his cock Kakashi rocked into Iruka one last time before erupting his seed into the smaller male. Kakashi's back arced and his head fell back as he went over the edge.

Kakashi collapsed onto Iruka panting.

"I love you, Kakashi." Iruka stated searching for Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi lifted himself and brought Iruka's mouth to his. The kiss was long and deep but gentle. "I love you too, Iruka." Kakashi pulled out of him and stood up.

"We're are you going?" Iruka asked

"I forgot something in the kitchen." Kakashi quickly made his way across the apartment to the fridge. He opened the door and looked inside.

'_Ham, cheese, pickles, month old meatloaf… ah there's strawberry syrup.'_ Kakashi grabbed the bottle and made his way back to the bedroom.

Iruka had moved to make himself more comfortable; he was leaning back on some pillows giving Kakashi a confused look. Kakashi quickly looked over his tan lover. He never couldn't figure out how Iruka got so tan. He didn't even have a tan line and he was pretty sure that Iruka didn't go tan out in the nude.

"Kakashi…" Iruka's voice snapped him out of his daydream "….you have a bloody nose."

"Sorry." He wiped the blood from his face and crawled over Iruka. Kakashi uncapped the bottle with his teeth. The pink topping streamed out of the bottle and onto Iruka's bare body.

The cool liquid felt odd against Iruka's fevered skin. Iruka gasped when he felt Kakashi's soft pink tongue lick up the sweet syrup. Kakashi made sure all of the sticky liquid was up before pouring more a little lower on Iruka's stomach then he repeated the process until he was right about Iruka's groin. Iruka moaned clutching at the covers as Kakashi finally made it to his manhood.

Kakashi poured a good amount of the sugary liquid on Iruka's shaft. He started licking it off slowly Iruka moaned and clutched the sheets more. "Ka-Kakashi stop teasing like this."

"I wander what would happen if I used syrup for lube."

"Foods for eating not for fucking."

"I guess you right but what can I use for lube."

"Go in dry I'm ready."

Kakashi looked at his lover, he knew there were times when Iruka just needed it ruff. Iruka was a bit of a masochist. Kakashi really wasn't much of a sadist but if that was the way Iruka wanted it usually that was the way Iruka got it.

Kakashi quickly placed himself at Iruka's entrance and pounded into the educator. Iruka wrapped his legs around Kakashi's waist and let out a serious of moans. Iruka started bucking along Kakashi's shaft.

"So good 'kashi you feel so good fucking me." Iruka threw his head back and panted.

"You like that, eh?" Kakashi purred huskily, kissing his lover.

"M-More" Iruka screamed, he was sweating and some drool was coming out of his mouth. Kakashi wrapped his hand around Iruka's member and pumped

"'kashi I'm going t-to….oh!" Kakashi picked up his speed and started ramming into Iruka. "Come for me Iruka."

And so Iruka did. He cried put and clutched onto Kakashi as cum shot out of him in ribbons.

The feeling of Iruka twitching and spasming around him drew Kakashi over the edge once again.

Both of the ninja's collapsed panting and breathing hard. Kakashi looked down at Iruka one last time before he fell asleep. Iruka looked like an angel his hair fanning around, him some chocolate brown strands sticking to his forehead.

"I love you, Iruka."

"I love you too, Kakashi." Both of them fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning Iruka woke alone and sticky with a note from Kakashi stuck to his chest.

!

(One year later)

Iruka was working at the mission desk. After Kakashi had left he started doing more hours at work and devoting more time to his students. Iruka hadn't heard a word from Kakashi well that was to be expected. Kakashi was on a mission of course he couldn't contact anyone.

Iruka sighed it was quickly coming to the end of the day. There was no one else in the mission room but he had to stay and wait for one more and no one had told him what mission it was.

He started to doze off when the door slammed open. Iruka shot up and gapped. "Sorry I'm late! See I had to stop by the grocery store because I seem to be out of strawberry syrup." Iruka glomped the silver haired man.

"You're back!" He exclaimed kissing his Jounin. They quickly got threw with the paper work and headed home.

"So the mission was a success. I see."

"Yep and now its time to celebrate. I wasn't lying about picking up some more strawberry syrup."

**Owari**


End file.
